


.lucky

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Sho is preparing to go to work when he's distracted by Aiba.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.lucky

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 18_  
>  “Is that my shirt?”

Sho was buttoning up his shirt when he heard the bathroom door open, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his boyfriend come out of it with a towel around his neck.

“Good morning, Sho-chan,” Aiba said, walking to him and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Sho returned the kiss as he finished tying his tie. He stopped and leaned on the window sill, staring at Aiba while he dried his hair with his towel. It took his boyfriend a while, but when he noticed he was watching him, he stopped and looked back at him. 

“What?” 

Sho smiled and shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Aiba smiled back. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me?” 

“I can’t think of anything else I’d like to do more.” 

Aiba giggled. “You’re so cheesy this morning.” He got closer to Sho and rested his hands on his chest. “Well, I can’t say I dislike it.” 

Sho pushed some hair out of Aiba’s face. It was getting longer, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he found it even better, somehow. It reminded him of when he and Aiba were just young and in love, and they were still inexperienced in all matters of the heart. 

Aiba pulled away from the embrace first, walking to the kitchen without hair-drying his hair. Sho went to the closet to grab the jacket of his suit, but didn’t put it on yet. He walked to the kitchen still thinking about Aiba, about how his longer hair didn’t just make him look younger, but also sexier. As he entertained that thought, he remembered that it was Aiba’s day off today, and Sho was really considering calling in sick so he could spend the whole day in bed with him. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Aiba at the stoves. Hearing Sho come in, he acknowledged his presence by looking back and giving him a small smile. God, Sho thought, how lucky was he to wake up to this vision every morning? 

_‘Man, what did I ever do to deserve Aiba Masaki?’_

While he was thinking that he was the luckiest man in the world, he realized something. 

“Is that my shirt?” he asked. 

Aiba looked down on it. “Huh? I guess it is.” He turned around to look at Sho. “Sorry, I didn’t notice. I’ll wash it as soon as I get home and bring it back to you,” he said. 

“No, no.” Sho shook his head. “You keep it. It suits you.” 

Aiba thanked him with a smile. 

The pan started frying, and Aiba turned around again to pay attention to the food. Sho, feeling some kind of pull, walked closer to him, hugging him from behind. 

“Hello,” he whispered into his ear. 

Aiba scoffed, but one of his hands went to grab one of Sho’s arms. 

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” 

“Yes,” Sho hummed. 

Aiba moved his arms away and looked back at him. 

“And?” 

Sho raised one eyebrow and grabbed his hips, getting closer to him again. 

“And?” 

Aiba laughed as he felt Sho’s hand close around his waist, his breath tickling him on his neck as he rested his chin on his shoulder next to his cheek and looked at the content of the pan. 

“What are you doing?” Aiba asked. 

“Wondering when I’ll get to eat that,” Sho replied, looking at the pan. 

At those words, Aiba took the chopsticks on the counter to grab a bit of food. Then, he turned to Sho and guided the chopsticks to his lips. 

“How is it?” he asked when the food was in Sho’s mouth. “It’s a new recipe, so it might not be great…”

“It’s very hot, but it’s so good!” Sho grabbed the chopsticks from him. “Here, you try it.” He blew on the food and brought it to Aiba’s lips, suddenly feeling breathless when his boyfriend’s tongue peeked out before it disappeared into his mouth. 

Aiba’s eyes widened. “It _is_ very good.” 

Sho, who was still mesmerized by the sudden appearance of Aiba’s tongue, took a while to reply to that. 

“A—ah? Yes,” he convened. “You’re great, Masaki.” 

Aiba blushed when he heard Sho call him by his first name. He rarely ever did it, but when it happened, it always sent a jolt of happiness to Aiba’s heart. 

Without thinking, he reached out to get a plate on the kitchen counter, and, at the same time, Sho did too. 

They looked up at each other comically and burst out laughing. Sho’s fingers closed around Aiba’s, pulling him closer. Aiba laced their fingers together, and rested the other hand in Sho’s hair, caressing him as he kissed him sweetly on his lips. 

“You _really_ need to go to work, Sho-chan,” Aiba lectured him. 

Sho let out what sounded like a whine, and hugged Aiba tighter instead. 

“What will it take for you to let me go?” Aiba said in mock annoyance. 

Sho pulled back ever so slightly, looking at him hopefully. 

“Another kiss?” 

Aiba giggled and shook his head. But as he was about to kiss him again, Sho stopped him. 

“And another bite of whatever it was in that pan. Man, that was good.” 

Aiba’s lips landed on Sho’s as he tried to muffle his laugh without much success. 

In the end, it took more than just one kiss and one bite of food to make Sho finally go to work. Aiba watched him run out of the door with the promise of being back as soon as possible to finish what they had started. 

He smiled and closed his eyes, already savoring the moment he would be seeing Sho again. 

_‘Man, what did I ever do to deserve Sakurai Sho?’_


End file.
